Brian Brenner
Name: Brian Brenner Gender: Male Age: 31 Hometown: Viridian City Hobbies and Interests: Electronics, wacky pokémon gadgets, watching Wobbuffet Wrestling Entertainment, retelling stories of pokémon battles Appearance: Brian is a particularly plain looking man. At 5’10” and 157 pounds, he does not have the stature that would draw attention. His skin is quite pale, as his work confines him indoors for much of each day. He keeps his dirty blond hair short and unkempt, although he occasionally slicks it back. He has a soft square face, featuring a low forehead, blue-green eyes, a straight unassuming nose, small lips, and a carefully trimmed beard. Brian is somewhat in shape, mostly from occasional heavy lifting for work. The muscles built up on his upper body are not prominent, especially with his choice of clothes. Brian’s usual work attire is a loose-fitting polo shirt, and comfortable cotton trousers. His favourite shirt is a light blue polo decorated with thin green stripes. Biography: Brian was born to Alexander and Linda Brenner. Alexander made a living as a mechanic in Celadon City, and Linda was a teacher at a small elementary school. Sadly, Linda became gravely ill and passed away about a year after Brian was born. Brian never had time to pursue pokémon training when he was a child; he spent his free time helping his father with his work and taking care of the home. Most of what he learned about being a trainer was from television and hearsay around his school. As he got older, he started working part-time jobs around the city to help his father meet ends. One job position of note was as an engineering assistant at a Pokémon Center. It was there that he met Joy, a young intern, and cultivated a budding romance. Brian spent a lot of effort on his studies, and came out of school at the age of 21 as an electronics expert. He continued working at the Pokémon Center until a year later, when he landed a job as a technician at Viridian City with the Pokémon League. As a parting gift, Joy, now a fully trained nurse working alongside her sisters, gave Brian his first pokémon. In Viridian City, Brian was exposed to far more of pokémon than he had ever been in his life. His job placed him in the Viridian City Festival Center, where up and coming trainers headed for Victory Road were always around. There would be pokémon contests, friendly and competitive battling tournaments, heated discussion panels, and all sorts of other big events happening. Brian’s job was to maintain and fix all the equipment that was used, like the lighting systems or the battling field maintenance equipment. Still, there’d often be time to just walk around the Festival Center and witness all the glamour of pokémon training. The festival center was also the main venue of the totally real Wobbuffet Wrestling Entertainment events. Brian was hooked after seeing it the first time. His friends and co-workers insist the drama isn’t real, but Brian wholly believes it. He makes it a point to be at work for every match, as he can watch it from much closer than he would on TV at home. Brian encounters many strange gadgets that trainers use, either with the trainers themselves or being sold by Silph Co. at the Festival Center. He loves to pick them apart to figure out how they work, and occasionally uses those parts to construct his own strange gadgets. Some of his strange inventions include a bug pokémon detector (which always rings because the range is too wide), a long range potion dispenser (which basically shoots a potion like a water gun), and a pokémon training collar (it doesn’t work at all). Due to all the new exposure to pokémon training and battling, Brian always has new and exciting stories of epic pokémon battles to tell his friends on their evening nights at the bar. Of course, he’s seen so many battles over the years that the stories end up mixing together and coming out a little bit wrong. Like that time he said that a Blastoise had beaten a Golem with a tackle (it actually used Hydro Pump), or that time a Jolteon scored a winning blow with Hyper Fang (it was actually a Raticate). He tends to use his stories as basis for his own choices in pokémon battles, which may explain his 0-2 record at the Pewter City Gym. Brian takes some time off every year to participate in the Viridian City Amateur Trainer Tournament, before which he trains his pokémon in the famous bug-infested Viridian Forest. Sometimes, depending on how accurately he remembers his stories, he fails miserably or performs well. He’s never won the tournament though, but he always has hope that he can win it and prove to his friends that he’s a good pokémon trainer. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None